


EVERLAND

by pinqaliqo



Series: the dungeon [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinqaliqo/pseuds/pinqaliqo
Summary: This summer vacation is going to be LEGENDARY!





	1. prologue

 

 

“ Do you remember the first time we met? ” she asked him.

The two of them found privacy at the fire escape on the eighth floor of the Everland Hotel.

He nodded. He  remembered clearly.

“ It was three years ago, during the high school entrance exams, ” he recalled gingerly as he leaned against the railing and looked out into the city of Yongin.  “ I borrowed a pencil from you and lost it before I could give it back. I still can ’ t believe you ’ d punch someone because of a pencil. ”

“ I really liked that pencil, ” she frowned.

“ It was just one pencil. You have a whole collection of pencils to choose from, ” he pointed out.  “ And pens and erasers and colored pencils and markers and crayons …”

“ You ’ re so insensitive, ” she  interrupted him, pouting. Beside her, he grinned foolishly because although his faults irritated her, he knew that she still liked him.  “ That was one of the reasons why I didn ’ t like you at the start. You were insensitive and cocky. I was annoyed when I found out that you passed the entrance exams too and I got even more annoyed when we ended up in the same homeroom in our first year. I hated seeing your face every day. ”

“ So it wasn ’ t my good looks that won you over ? ” he questioned as he stroked his chin.

“ Nope, it was the look on your face when you sprained your ankle and Mrs. Han said she couldn ’ t give you the role of the male lead in the fall play, ” she announced with a dazed look.  “ And then at lunch, I found you crying in the piano room by yourself because of it. I think that was what won me over. ”

He gave her a puzzled look.

“ I enjoyed watching you at your worst, ” she admitted.

“ You sadist! ” he gasped.

Her head turned away.  “ Well, you deserved it, you  conceited brat. ”

“ Now that I think of it, you were  nicer to me when I sprained my ankle, ” he pointed out, ignoring 

 

 

her insult.  “ I should injure myself more. ”

She turned back to him with a frown on her face.  “ Don ’ t. ”

He watched her as she whipped her body around so she could lean against the railing, waiting for her to elaborate. Instead, she changed the subject.

“ When did you first meet unni? ”

“ Huh? I met her in my first year  of  middle school at the dance academy, ” he stuttered, obviously thrown off.

“ Those six years show, ” she smiled softly.

He smiled too, his mind going off into the past and picturing the back-in-the-days.

“ Jihyun and  Jiyong -ssi told me that you used to have a crush on her.”

At once , the smile on his face fell.

“ You still like her, don ’ t you? ” she asked him, her voice now falling into a hush. When he glanced sideways at her, he saw her drop her head and her fingers mingling nervously with one another.  “ I can tell, Seunghyun, and I ’ m not the only one. ”

His eyes widened and almost immediately, he grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her  head  so she was looking at him again. His voice was low and shaky when he replied.  “ That is not true. ”

“ You don ’ t have to lie, ” she snapped. Now she looked upset. She never liked it when he lied to her and she could always tell.  “ I can tell by the way you look at her. I can tell by the way you get jealous when she  flirts with the other guys. I can tell because I ’ m always second to you when she ’ s around. ”

Her shoulders slipped away from hi s fingers as if he had let her go. When he was aware of that, he tried to hold her again, but she took another step away.  “ She ’ s like an older sister to me. That ’ s all. I swear to you I have no feelings for her, Jooeun, I love  _ you _ . ”

“ I ’ ll believe you, ” she replied.  “ Once you ’ ve  convince d yourself first. ”

Her fingers began to fumble about and tangle themselves with one another, but once they were all straightened out, he found a silver ring dangling between her thumb and forefinger. His stomach  turned.

“ When I saw you crying  back then in the piano room, I came to the conclusion that I didn ’ t want to see you hurt again ,” she admitted to hi m with her face pulled into frustration.  “ But maybe just this one time …”

She took a hold of his left hand with his palm looking up at her. When she tried to place the 

 

 

silver ring into his hand, his right hand stopped her.

“ Don ’ t do this, ” he begged her, his voice shaky.

Her hand fought against him and forced the band into his palm then pushed his hands away.  As she raised her head to look at him, he realized that she had begun crying, the tears running silently down the side of her face.

“ I can ’ t even make you cry, ” she stammered.  “ I guess that ’ s a good thing. I won ’ t feel too guilty to say it . ”

She turned her back on him and  opened the door to the fire escape.

“ It ’ s over. ”


	2. one

“ It ’ s over! ”

The dismissal bells of Kwangju ’ s High School of Performing Arts rang through the campus and accompanying them were  the excited cheers of its  students anticipating the beginning of their summer vacation. Even the sweltering summer heat could not prevent the students from dashing out of the school ’ s front gates. Among the throng of students rushing to get away was Lee Jihyun who threw her hands over her head every couple of minutes to express her joy.

“ After this quarter, we have autumn quarter and winter quarter then we graduate! ” she cheered. Behind her, her twin brother, Seunghyun, and his girlfriend, Jooeun, cheered along with her.

“ What I ’ m more excited about is going to Everland, ” Jooeun laughed as she brusquely grabbed Seunghyun ’ s hand.

“ What I ’ m more excited about is you sleeping over tonight, ” Seunghyun commented slyly as he pulled her closer to him.

Jihyun rolled  her eyes at them.  “ Let ’ s not forget the rules and conditions of Jooeun going on this trip. ”

The couple grinned at her as she bore her eyes at their hands clasped together. They did not  separate under her scrutinizing glare and instead, held on tighter.

“ You mean the  “ no lovey-dovey ” bit? ” Seunghyun asked. Beside him, Jooeun gagged playfully.  “ I wouldn’t think of it. That is as long as you and Seunghyun-hyung don ’ t think of it. ”

“ Shut up, ” Jihyun merely replied through gritted teeth when their ride had finally come to the sidewalk. One by one, the trio climbed in with Jihyun sitting in the front passenger seat and Seunghyun and Jooeun sitting in the backseat. After buckling her seatbelt, Jihyun gave the driver a kiss on the cheek.  “ Hi, Appa. ”

 

“ Hey kids, ” he simply replied with a tender smile. He glanced at the backseat through the rearview mirror.  “ Jooeun ’ s home first? ”

“ Yeh, Abeonim, ” Jooeun grinned.  “ I need to pick up my luggage for the trip. ”

“ Oh, that ’ s right, ” Mr. Lee nodded knowingly as he carefully pulled out into the busy street and headed for Jooeun ’ s home.  “ Summer vacation has just officially started and you guys are already leaving tomorrow morning. Look at you lot, already traveling on your own. ”

“ We ’ re also betrothed, ” Seunghyun informed his father with a flashy grin after stealing a glance at Jooeun.

“ Yup, your baby twins are all grown up, Appa, ” Jihyun commented sweetly.

“ Finally, ” Mr. Lee grunted playfully.  “ Maybe your  mom and I can finally have some peace and quiet at home. ”

They continued on with their playful banter until they finally reached Jooeun ’ s home. Seunghyun and Jooeun ’ s older brother, Chansung, helped her pack her luggage into Mr. Lee ’ s car trunk while Jooeun spoke once more with her parents about the trip. They repeated the usual,  “ Behave don ’ t get into trouble, call us once you get there, call us if something happens, here ’ s some money …” and when Chansung came back into the house, he added,  “Don’t get pregnant”— a comment he was deeply reprimanded for. After hugging and kissing her parents goodbye and having a quick row with her brother, she hurried back to the car with a flushed face.

“ Is  everything set? ” Mr. Lee asked before pulling out of the Hwang ’ s driveway. He hadn ’ t noticed her blushing in the back.

Jooeun nodded quietly and the car started towards the Lee household.

* * *

 

Jihyun laughed at her. Jooeun glared at her. She didn ’ t find it funny.

“ Chansung-oppa gave you a condom? ” Jihyun repeated through her laughter a little too loudly, which caused Jooeun to hiss at her. She quickly brought her volume down to  a  small, girly giggling and sat down next to  Jooeun on her bed, her eyes glancing at the small packet in Jooeun ’ s hands.  “ You could give that to me. I might need it later. ”

“ Have fun, ” Jooeun replied dully as she tossed the condom carelessly into her friend’s lap.  “ If your parents find you with that before we leave, don ’ t blame it on me. ”

Just as Jooeun got up from Jihyun ’ s bed, Jihyun ’ s mother came by to announce that dinner was ready. Jihyun panicked and let out a loud scream before stuffing the condom in between her  mattress and this caused Jooeun to lighten up.

“ Is everything alright in here? ” Mr s . Lee asked as  she popped her head into J i hyun ’ s room with a worried look on her face. Her eyes traveled from Jooeun ’ s bright grin as she stood in front of the door to Jihyun, who was struggling to get her slippers on.

“ Everything ’ s fine, Eomeonim, ” Jooeun said.

The older woman didn’t look too convinced but asked no more questions.  “ Alright, go on downstairs now. Your dad ’ s waiting. ”

As Mrs. Lee moved on to get Seunghyun out of his room, the two girls hurried downstairs, laughing at how close that could have been if she came in with no warning. Mr. Lee sighed when they made their entrance into the dining room as loud as possible.

“ I can ’ t wait for you to graduate in spring, ” he joked, his eyes crinkling with delight as the two girls took their seats on his left. Seunghyun came after them, sitting on his right-hand side, next to his mother. He looked a bit displeased.

“ I want to sit next to Jooeun, ” he frowned, to which the two girls replied with soft raspberries.

“ I ’ m sure you can withstand not being next to her for an hour, ” Mrs. Lee  exasperated as she served rice starting from Mr. Lee, then went around before serving herself. Once Mr. Lee started plucking food from the serving dishes, everyone followed suit.

“ I think I might die, ” Seunghyun stated dramatically.

“ What about you, Jooeun? ” Mrs. Lee asked.

“ I can live, ” Jooeun replied coolly.

“ That ’ s the kind of attitude you should have if you ’ re dating a boy like my son, ” Mr. Lee commented.

Mrs. Lee patted her son comfortingly before giving all her attention to her food. Jooeun didn ’ t say much when Seunghyun pulled out his puppy-dog eyes on her and looking for Jihyun to stick up for him would just waste his time. So after sticking his tongue out at Jooeun, he  finally started eating too.

“ Oh yeah, Seunghyun said that we ’ re heading for the beach first before going up to the Gyeonggi Province, ” Jihyun informed them just as they were finishing up their meals.  “ His sister wants us to meet up with her while she ’ s staying there. ”

“ Alright, that ’ s fine, ” Mr. Lee answered automatically while his attention was drawn to the last piece of meat in the main dish.

“ Give her my greetings, ” Mrs. Lee beamed.

“ Did you bringing a swimsuit, Jooeun? ” Seunghyun asked eagerly.

Jooeun laughed at him. “ No. ”

This time, Jihyun found herself on her brother ’ s side. As they started to clear the  table of the dirty dishes, she patted  Jooeun on the shoulder and said,  “ Don ’ t worry, we ’ ll go shopping for one tomorrow. There are a lot of stores on the boardwalk in  Gwangalli Beach. ”

Jooeun roared as she followed the twins into the kitchen with dishes in her hand. Behind her, Mr. and Mrs. Lee laughed.

“ Seunghyun ’ s sister is going to force you to get one anyway if you don ’ t show up with a bathing suit, ” Jihyun told her.

“ Fine, ” Jooeun said after roaring again and putting the dishes into the sink after the twins did.

When the dinner table was empty, the three teenagers ran upstairs to avoid cleaning them. Mrs. Lee managed to leave Mr. Lee with the dishes as she ran off too. Mr. Lee just sighed and cleaned the dishes with no complaints.

“ Thanks, honey, ” Mrs. Lee chimed from the living room, where she decided to relax.

From upstairs, Jihyun, Jooeun, and Seunghyun laughed.

* * *

 

  
The two girls dropped themselves carelessly into Jihyun ’ s bed as a satisfied sigh escaped them before Jooeun slipped out a belch. This sent them into another fit of laughter.

“ I am so glad you ’ re sleeping over again, ” Jihyun gratefully admitted as she sat up and rubbed her stomach.  “ It ’ s been a while since we had guests over so that means it ’ s been a while since we had a nice big dinner. ”

“ The same goes for me. We ’ ve been eating a lot of microwavable and instant food lately, ” Jooeun groaned.

“ You should have dinner at our place every night. It ’ s a win-win situation for all of us, ” Jihyun suggested.

“ Maybe when I marry into the family, ” Jooeun joked, sticking her tongue out and getting onto her feet. She took a quick look around Jihyun ’ s room before heading to the bathroom that connected to Seunghyun ’ s room.  “ Do you mind if I wash up before you? ”

She heard Jihyun shift on her bed.  “ Go ahead. I ’ ll go right after you. ”

Jooeun grinned at her friend ’ s immobile body as she slipped through the door and stepped onto the cool tiled floor. When she looked up, she locked eyes with Seunghyun who had just finished washing his face. He was wearing a white wife-beater and blue, plain, drawstring pajama pants. She grinned at him. He grinned back.

“ The bathroom is all yours, ” he hummed as he took one last glance at his reflection on the wide, bathroom mirror.

“ Are you going to bed already? ” Jooeun asked before he closed his door behind him.

Seunghyun slipped his head back in through a small crack in the door and looked around the bathroom before resting his eyes on her. Then he shook his head with a toothy grin on his face.  “ Not exactly. Why? Do you want to keep me company? ”

A hearty laugh escaped her lungs before she narrowed her eyes at him.  “ Ask your right hand. ”

He lifted his hand up to his face. “ I named it after you. ”

“ I think it ’ s about time I get a restraining order, ” Jooeun noted to herself before shooting him a ridiculous face and finally forcing him out of the bathroom. She made sure to lock the door on her side to keep him  from barging  in.

Turning her focus onto the bathroom mirror now that she was alone, she picked up her toothbrush from the cup that J i hyun had lent to her and was about to run the head under running water when she noticed something glimmer from the cup. She quickly picked the object out and observed it.

It was a ring.

With a tilt of her head, she placed the ring back into the cup and proceeded to brush her teeth. As she brushed, she took constant glances at the silver ring, wondering how it ended up in her cup. As she rinsed, she recalled Seunghyun lifting up his hand and from the picture in her mind, she realized that he had been wearing a similar ring on his middle finger. After wiping her face dry, she unlocked the door and tried to open it, only to realize that Seunghyun had locked it from his side. She knocked on the door.

“ Did you  change your mind about keeping me company? ” he sang through the wooden barrier almost immediately as if he was waiting for her.

She continued to knock until he opened the door.

“ Hey  pervert , ” she greeted once they were looking at one another face to face again. She held up her left hand and flashed the silver band adorning her middle finger.  “ You left your ring in here. You could have lost it forever if it wasn ’ t for me. ”

He narrowed his eyes at the band circling her finger and shook his head as he lifted his right hand.

“ My ring is right here, ” he showed her after slipping the ring off. He replaced it on his left middle finger, the way she had.  “ I don ’ t know whose ring  that is , but you can keep it.  It suits you just fine. ”

Her face beamed with pleasure when he winked at her and her hand drew back to her chest so she could admire the ring as it glimmered against her skin.

“ Well, goodnight, ” Seunghyun smacked his lips, his spirits uplifted. He was pulling the door close again and was honestly surprised when Jooeun stopped him.

“ Wait, ” she said, drawing the door wide open again.

Her feet carried her closer to him and rose to her toes so she could kiss him on the cheek.  She grinned widely when she stepped back and quickly bid him goodnight and finally shut the door.

“ That took you a while, ” Jihyun mumbled absentmindedly as she placed her cell phone down on her bedside table.  Then she motioned to the floor where she laid out extra blankets and pillows for Jooeun.  “ I fixed your bed already so I ’ m going to go wash up now — why do you look so happy? ”

Jooeun didn’ t hear her. She merely took a seat among the blankets and pillows on the floor and continued to smile at the ring on her finger.

* * *

 

Seunghyun was jumping on the bed when Jihyun came in. When he realized that she had barged in from the bathroom, he stopped and blinked at her. All she did was  stare.

“ So,  I’ m guessing you gave her the ring, ” Jihyun exhaled, looking down at the carpeting in Seunghyun ’ s room. Even though he had been jumping like a lunatic in the privacy of his own room, she couldn ’ t help but feel embarrassed for him and she didn ’ t want to show it.

Seunghyun exhaled too and jumped down from his bed.

“ Well, that ’ s great, ” Jihyun said.  “ By the way, I got a really interesting text message from Seunghyun. ”

“ What did hyung say? ” he asked as he took a seat at his computer desk.

The shrill giggle that escaped from his sister ’ s lungs drew his attention away from his computer screen. He felt nervous when he found her with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, the sort of smile he only saw when he was in very deep trouble.

“ Sunae-unni ’ s coming. ”


	3. two

“ _ Sunae-unni ’ s coming . _ ”

Those words kept Seunghyun up from sleeping all night. There were also thoughts of Jooeun and the anticipated trip soon to follow in a few hours, but none of them were as consistent as the thoughts of  her . It wasn ’ t until the Sun rose high when Seunghyun finally found it easy to drift off into sleep, but unfortunately, his sister peeped in from his bedroom door since he had locked his bathroom door last night.

“ Go take a shower, Seunghyun. Breakfast is ready and the gang will be here soon, ” Jihyun announced, showered and dressed freshly  herself . As she drew away from his door, she continued to ramble, her voice carrying back into his room.  “ I tried to wake up Jooeun, but she just won ’ t budge. ”

He let out a low whine before he finally sat up on the bed and slipped out from under his covers.  He took a quick shower and put on a fresh new set of clothes before  entering J i hyun ’ s room through their conjoined bathroom. He did so without  forgetting to knock even though he knew that he would get no response.

“ Jooeun, ” he called out softly when he spotted her figure wrapped in blankets beside Jihyun ’ s bed.  “ Jooeun, it ’ s time to wake up. ”

Although she did not wake up immediately, he knew that she could hear him fine since she grumbled in response and shifted slightly. When her body turned over so that her sleeping expression was exposed to him, he squatted beside her and observed her face. Suddenly, he began to  imagine what Sunae would look like when she was sleeping, how she would look when she woke up to his calls...

“ I ’ m awake, ” Jooeun grumbled at that moment, shocking Seunghyun into guilt. When she looked up at him, he was red in the face. She smiled softly at him, sure of herself that he was blushing because of her.  “ Good morning. ”

“ G-good morning, ” he stuttered as he stood up to avoid eye contact.  “ You should take a shower now because Seunghyun-hyung and the others are going to be here soon. ”

Jooeun yawned and smacked her lips before she got up.  “ Alright, I ’ m going now. ”

“ Y-yeah, ” he drawled.  “ We ’ ll see you downstairs when you ’ re all prettied up. ”

She looked at him weirdly before going into the bathroom. Seunghyun waited until the sound of the shower started to run off downstairs into the kitchen where breakfast was being served. He was surprised when two faces other than that of his family greeted him.

“ What ’ s up, Seungri, ” Jihyun ’ s boyfriend, Choi Seunghyun, greeted with his deep, thunderous voice while calling him by his nickname in middle school. The nickname was created to avoid confusion between him and the younger Seunghyun.

“ G o od morning, Seungri, ” the second figure greeted  comfortably, his nickname  rolling off her tongue sweetly. All of Seunghyun ’ s attention was focused on her.  “ It ’ s been a while, hasn ’ t it? ”

When she smiled at him, he felt as if he was  taking his first breath of life again. The feeling felt unfamiliar. But as he took his next breath, his smile widened and he rushed over to her to pull her into his arms. For that moment, a hug never felt so right.

“ I missed you, Sunae-noona, ” he nearly cried into her shoulder.

She chuckled softly as she patted his back.  “ I missed you too. ”

He hugged her even tighter.

This long embrace was soon broken when the sound of the front door disturbed the ambiance. It even cau sed Mrs. Lee curse but when  the perpetrators presented themselves she held her chest and sighed.

“ Jiyong, Daesung, Youngbae, ” she acknowledged them one by one.  “ Why are you so noisy early in the morning? ”

“ Well, uh, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Lee. I ’ m really sorry about the noise, ” the first young man, Jiyong with the high cheeks and the hawk-like eyes, apologized in one  breathe . He also bowed frantically.  “ Y o u see, we were playing a game that involved drinking lots of water and now we really need to use the bathroom so if you don ’ t mind  I’m going to take the one down the hall. ”

Jiyong bowed once more before disappearing into the bathroom.

“ It ’ s been a  long time Mr. and Mrs. Lee, ” the second young man, Daesung, greeted with a bow. Out of the three, he had the smallest eyes and the darkest complexion.  H e smiled shyly.  “ This is really embarrassing but if you don ’ t mind, I ’ d like to use your bathroom upstairs. ”

Then he bowed and stomped up to the second floor bathroom.

This left the third young man. His eyebrows furrowed menacingly as he bowed at his elders and he breathed heavily to prevent himself from losing control of his bladder. His name was Youngbae.

“ Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lee, ” Youngbae bowed through his agony.  T hen he glanced at Jihyun and Seunghyun.  “ I lost. Is it alright if I use your bathroom? ”

Without a thought, Jihyun and Seunghyun nodded and he hurried off upstairs in a manner much quieter than his two companions. In the  kitchen , they broke out into laughter. Their laughter  quickly stopped when a yell  emitted from their bedroom, causing Seunghyun to jump out of his seat in realization.

“ I forgot Jooeun was using the bathroom! ”

 

* * *

 

 

The bathroom was unlocked when Youngbae came in from Seunghyun ’ s room. Unfortunately, that did not mean the bathroom was unoccupied. When his eyes landed on the girl stepping out from the shower stall, he yelled out in fear and jumped back out of the bathroom. He heard the girl yell briefly after him.

“ I ’ m so sorry! ” he apologized immediately. Suddenly, nature had stopped calling and he couldn ’ t get the image of the girl ’ s naked body out of his mind. He wanted to cry.  “ I didn ’ t mean to look, I swear. I didn ’ t know there was anyone in the bathroom! ”

“ Th- that’s alright,” the girl whimpered, which made her sound less than alright.

Youngbae let out a sigh when Seunghyun finally came into his room.

“ Are you okay, hyung? ” the younger man asked.

Youngbae nodded nervously. Seunghyun smiled weakly at him before pressing his ear against the bathroom door.

“ Jooeun? ” he called out gingerly.

She whimpered again.  “ Yeah? Seunghyun? ”

He almost laughed after hearing her voice crack. He coughed to hide any sign of  amusement .

“ Are you okay? ” He had to  stifle his laughter again when she answered with a low whine.  “ Just go to Jihyun ’ s room and get dressed real quick alright? Youngbae-hyung needs to use the toilet. ”

There was a quick shuffle inside the bathroom then the sound of the door closing signaled Seunghyun that Jooeun had finally gone into his sister ’ s room. He looked up at Youngbae and pulled open the bathroom door for him. When the door closed behind him, Seunghyun leaned against the door again.  A quick zip and the older man  was finally releasing all the water he detained.

Seunghyun clicked his tongue nervously.  “ So, hyung, how much did you see? ”

“ Seunghyun! ” Jooeun exclaimed defiantly.

“ Seungri! ” Youngbae exclaimed defiantly.

“ What? I want to know! I think it ’ d be kind of unfair if hyung got to see Jooeun in a way I ’ ve never seen, ” Seunghyun pointed out, his voice sulking.  “ You two haven ’ t even been properly introduced yet. ”

 

There was another quick zip and the running of water as Youngbae watched his hands.

“ I, ” Youngbae started to answer. His voice was still unnerved.  “ I didn ’ t see anything. ”

“ If you didn ’ t see anything, you wouldn ’ t have yelled so loud, hyung, ” Seunghyun stated.

“ Can you just shut up about it, Seunghyun? ” Jooeun pleaded from the other side.

Youngbae opened the door and advanced towards Seunghyun. He then patted the younger man on the head with a pleading look in his face.

“ Just introduce me to your girlfriend. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was never completed, but now that i'm rereading this fic, i kind of want to continue it again...

**Author's Note:**

> Original creation date: Mar 6, 2010, 2:17am.


End file.
